


Die Roten

by mentality_crisis



Category: FC Bayern RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Bundesliga, FC Bayern, Football, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentality_crisis/pseuds/mentality_crisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a compilation of vignettes about FC Bayern players. | Это просто сборник виньеток об игроках ФК "Бавария" Мюнхен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Roten

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe soon I will translate this work into English.

**Meine Obsession**  
  
 _Бастиан Швайнштайгер/Филипп Лам. Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, POV. Рейтинг: G._  
 _POV Bastian Schweinsteiger_  
  
Ты улыбаешься - скромно и спокойно, как обычно. Я много раз удивлялся твоей способности сохранять лицо, что бы ни случилось. Когда я думаю о тебе, воображение рисует мне картину тихой маленькой бухты, вечернего неба, отражающегося в потемневшем море. Это цвет твоих глаз вызывает у меня такие ассоциации, не иначе.  
Ты забрасываешь сумку на плечо и прощаешься со всеми по очереди - я не первый и не последний, кому ты пожимаешь руку, собираясь уходить. Меня хватает только на пару невразумительных слов и "Пока, до встречи", потому что мысли мои неизъяснимо далеко.  
Ты даже не догадываешься об этом, Магический Карлик, но капитанская повязка была далеко не единственным, что я тебе отдал.  
  
 **Rob-bery**  
  
 _Франк Рибери/Арьен Роббен. Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, POV. Рейтинг: G._  
 _POV Franck Ribery_  
  
Из наших фамилий сложили слово "robbery" — «ограбление».  
Ты все время норовишь украсть у меня то душевное равновесие, то игровое время, то хороший шанс. Но если бы ты не пытался этого делать, все перечисленное оказалось бы мне не нужно.  
Я ворую твое остроумие, ухмылку, иногда — частичку тщеславия, если ты следишь за ним чуть менее бдительно, чем всегда.  
На поле, за полем, где бы ни были, мы — связка, разрывающая себя изнутри, чтобы сделаться только крепче. Я могу отнять у тебя все, что ты гордо именуешь своим, и отдать тебе себя, если ты потребуешь.  
Я предан тебе даже больше, чем команде, цвета которой на мне — знай, это высшая мера.  
  
 **Die lange Reise**  
  
 _Хави Мартинес, Клаудио Писарро. Жанры: Джен. Рейтинг: G._  
  
— Клаудио...  
— Тише, это усталость, не более.  
Хави прижимается лбом к по-медицински белой дверце шкафчика.   
— Ничего не получится.  
— Насмешил, — перуанец, фыркнув, садится на скамью и выпрямляет ноги.  
— Ничего уже не получается.  
— Большой путь не пройдешь за три шага.  
Мартинес оборачивается. Долго, внимательно смотрит на своего одноклубника, словно сомневаясь в необходимости задавать следующий возникший вопрос.   
— А ты? А остальные? — его голос с неожиданной резкостью нарушает тишину. — Они уже прошли этот путь?  
— Как сказать. Многое уже пройдено, мы далеки от линии старта. Большинство из нас. Но все равно каждому еще предстоит неблизкая дорога.  
Глядя на спокойного, будто во всем наперёд уверенного Клаудио, Хави чувствует себя безнадежно глупым.  
  
 **Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Xherdan!**  
  
 _Тони Кроос/Шердан Шакири. Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, POV. Рейтинг: G._  
 _POV Шакири_  
  
"С днем рождения, Шердан!" - Франк так крепко обхватывает меня своими почти железными руками, что я не могу сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха.  
"С днем рождения, Шердан!" - в один голос вопят Ману и Хольгер, поджидавшие меня под дверью раздевалки.   
"С днем рождения, Шердан!" - Тимо слегка пригибается, чтобы похлопать меня по плечу, и отпускает добродушную шутку по поводу моего невысокого роста.  
"С днем рождения, Шердан!" - Хави, присоединившийся к команде даже позже меня, старательно произносит эти слова на английском с легким испанским акцентом, застенчиво глядя немного в сторону.  
"С днем рождения, Шердан!" - машет мне Филипп с другого конца поля и раскрывает объятия. "Спасибо, капитан", - смеюсь я: теплое отношение моих одноклубников настолько ценно, что это не так-то просто выразить.  
"С днем рождения, Шердан!" - герр Хайнкесс сдержанно пожимает мне руку с мягкой улыбкой.  
"С днем рождения, Шердан..." - тихо произносит Тони, забирая мою ладонь в свою и удерживая всего на какой-нибудь миг. Я вижу лукавые огоньки в его глазах: это именно то, чего не хватало мне для ощущения праздника.


End file.
